


Заставь меня

by Kselen



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post V-Day, написано до премьеры сиквела
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 04:20:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12951168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kselen/pseuds/Kselen
Summary: То, что Эггзи стоит на коленях, не значит, что он покоряется





	Заставь меня

**Author's Note:**

> **Предупреждения:** бессмысленное милое PWP без секса и контекста
> 
> **Примечание:** написано до премьеры фильма Kingsman: The Golden Circle

— Ты меня немного напрягаешь.

— Ага, — Эггзи довольно потёрся носом о живот Чарли. — Тебя что-то смущает? Я всего лишь тебя обнимаю.

— Знаешь, для этого тебе стоило бы встать.

— Я соскучился. Так тебя что-то напрягает?

— Не думаю, — Чарли погладил Эггзи по волосам, взлохматил их — невероятно собственническим движениям — и мощно прошёлся пальцами по загривку. Эггзи довольно заурчал всё ещё куда-то в каменный пресс Чарли и поцеловал его, прямо сквозь футболку.

— Наслаждаешься тем, что лишаешь меня разума?

— О да, — Чарли широко улыбнулся. — Я же должен получать хоть какую-то пользу от твоего положения? Мне приятно, что ты так млеешь.

— Ты тоже, так что не надо тут. Это, — Эггзи жарко выдохнул от очередного поглаживания, — инстинктивное. Эй, щекотно!

— Не мешай мне издеваться, — Чарли снова прошёлся пальцами по загривку, скользнул ниже по шее Эггзи, задержался пальцами на позвонках — блядь, каждый раз, когда Чарли совершал это круговое движение большим пальцем, Эггзи протряхивало. И, разумеется, Чарли это знал. Говнюк.

— Намерен устроить мне массаж шеи? — Эггзи ненадолго отстранился, но всё так же придерживаал Чарли за бёдра. — Я могу встать в другую позу.

— Поверь, — очень коварно сказал Чарли, — меня полностью устраивает твоя поза.

— Только что ведь не устраивала?

— Я надеялся, что у тебя хватит мозгов не попадать в такую элементарную ловушку, — Чарли погладил пальцами губы Эггзи, но не надавил, просто обвёл по контуру, скорее намечая прикосновение, чем действительно лаская.

— Ловушку? — Эггзи приоткрыл рот, сам захватил пальцы губами Чарли и прикрыл глаза, несильно сжимая зубы. Чарли едва слышно хмыкнул — возможно, если бы Эггзи не закрыл глаза и не сосредоточился на ощущениях, он и не услышал бы этого хмыка, — и убрал ладонь. Эггзи не размыкал зубов, так что он весьма остро ощутил, как Чарли вздрогнул из-за прикосновения резцов к коже. Прекрасно, просто прекрасно.

— Ну, у меня теперь стояк, — Чарли потянул Эггзи за волосы и заставил его прижаться ещё ближе. О да, очень ощутимый стояк. — И кому же с ним предстоит разбираться?

— Очевидно, тебе? — предположил Эггзи, накрывая ладонью пах Чарли. Он даже глаза открыл, чтобы проконтролировать себя и не переборщить с нажатием. — Подрочи, а я полюбуюсь.

— Ты уверен, что у нас нет другого способа решить эту проблему? — одновременно со своими словами Чарли провёл указательным пальцем по лицу Эггзи, кажется, очёрчивая линию челюсти. Хренов эстет. Хотя Эггзи хорош, да, он знает.

— А это проблема? — Эггзи переместил руку на задницу Чарли и с наслаждением сжал. — Я думал, тебе понравится.

— Меня заебали игры и увиливания, — прорычал Чарли, внезапно сорвавшись с игривого тона. Эггзи даже залюбовался им. Как странно, полгода отношений, а его всё ещё удивляют эти неистовые ярость и страсть, вспыхивающие без предупреждения и с завораживающей яркостью.

— Кажется, это ты начал, — напомнил Эггзи и поцеловал выделяющуюся головку члена Чарли, влажно обвёл её губами прямо через ткань трусов. — Меня так впечатляет эта твоя любовь к синему цвету. У тебя есть что-нибудь не синее?

— У меня белые рубашки.

— Не все.

— Ты действительно хочешь поговорить о моих вкусах вместо минета?

— Ну, мало ли, — Эггзи подцепил резинку белья Чарли и неторопливо стянул вниз, позаботившись о том, чтобы Чарли ощутил движение каждого дюйма ткани. — Вдруг у тебя скоро возникнет фетиш на синие презервативы? Я должен быть готов к таким вещам.

Чарли дёрнул его за волосы, и Эггзи негромко засмеялся. И вместо члена Чарли накрыл губами его яйца. На секунду задумался о том, что тоже можно задействовать клыки, но всё-таки решил не бесить Чарли совсем уж сильно. Секс и так обещал быть прекрасным.

— Эггзи, — ох, этот прекрасный рокочущий полустон-полуприказ. Эггзи до сих пор удивлялся, с каким энтузиазмом Чарли и покоряется, и подчиняет. — Я могу выебать тебя в рот.

— Правда? — Эггзи сильнее сжал ягодицу Чарли ладонью. — Опасно говорить таким тоном с человеком, зубы которого находятся у твоего члена. Я могу отомстить.

— Да? — Чарли вдруг неожиданно ласково погладил его вдоль холки — снова, блядь! — и Эггзи опять задрожал, подставляясь под его руки. — А мне кажется, ты сегодня будешь послушным.

— Да что ты, — Эггзи облизал свой рот, постаравшись, чтобы слюны было действительно много, и прикоснулся губами к головке члена Чарли, обозначая лёгкий поцелуй. — Я когда-нибудь был таким?

— Не был, так будешь, — пообещал Чарли.

Эггзи развеселился и потянулся немного выше, скользнул языком по прессу Чарли, обводя кубики, и проурчал, не отрывая взгляда от глаз Чарли:

— Заставь меня.

И Чарли, что удивительно, послушался.


End file.
